Love's Challenge
by LoveofVelma
Summary: Hanna is invited to spend Christmas with Tommy's family at the McDuff estate "Pelican House" in Florida. But family gatherings aren't always what they seem. Together, Tommy and Hanna must solve the mystery of the missing letters.
1. Chapter 1

Scooby Doo and all related characters are owned by Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros., and/or Cartoon Network  
All other characters, locations and events are the product of the author's imagination.

Chapter one: Pelican House

"Mmmmm…this is as close to comfortable as I'm going to get" Velma snuggled into Shaggy's one arm embrace.

"Sorry you got pregnant?" Shaggy whispered; a big grin on his face.

"Mmmmm…maybe, let me think…are you kidding? Both sets of parents are walking on air; they've given us enough clothes for a neighborhood. I'm carrying our child, curled up on the sofa, just the four of us…" Scooby had climbed up on the sofa, resting his head on Velma's stomach as if he could hear the baby inside. And who is to say he couldn't?

"…no, I'm not the least sorry" kissing her husband softly. "But I do feel like a blimp!"

"All we need is for the phone to ring" Shaggy offered. At that moment the phone rang! "Great! Isn't technology wonderful?

"Hello, you have reached a wrong number. Any number you dialed is the wrong number. Please try your call at a later time."

"Hi Uncle Shaggy and no this isn't a wrong number! This is Hanna."

"As if I didn't recognize your sweet voice…you and Tommy getting ready for the big two week Christmas break?"

"That's why I'm calling…is Aunt Velma close by?"

"She's here…I'll put you on speaker"

"Hi Hanna, how's high school so far?"

"Fine…except Tommy has met this pretty green eyed blond girl; but that isn't why I'm calling. I do have a question: 'What do you get an older gentleman you know absolutely nothing about except he's got to be in his eighties or close?'

"I wouldn't worry about the blond too much just yet" Velma volunteered. "First I'd need some more information on your older gentleman and why the question?"

"Oh, Long John hasn't asked yet? I hope I'm not letting the cat out of the bag but it's too late now. Long John should be calling soon; I'm surprised he hasn't already invited you.

Just count this as a nervous girl giving an early warning. The story is Tom's grandfather, Joseph McDuff, has invited Long John and family to his estate on the main land, (that's what we islanders call Florida), and he's extended the invitation to include you four and Scooby and me;…seems he wants to 'take a gander' at his future granddaughter-in-law even though he has been told that won't happen for at least four more years when we turn eighteen _and_ finish high school. Both sets of parents have that written in stone somewhere."

"What did your parents say about that…I remember the trouble we had to get them to agree for you to come here?"

"Mari was ready for that one…she said she wants me to help with Sam, giving Angelina, my older sister, a break while giving me some 'practical experience'. I think she's got Tom and I married already!"

"Hanna, that's twice you've called Tommy, Tom. What's the story on that if I may ask?" Velma inquired.

"No real story…it's just that after the kidnapping, I saw Tommy in a new perspective. To me, Tommy is a name you call a little boy; that experience changed Tommy in a good way. I'm not saying this right but he never thought about being a gentleman but he has always acted like one. I saw a more grown up Tommy, more mature than most fourteen year olds, so I changed his name from Tommy to Tom."

"I'd say you said that just fine" Velma said.

"Hanna, I have an idea on your gift." Shaggy spoke after thinking through Hanna and Velma's talk. "The usual gifts are okay but why not do something more personal, especially after what I just heard about Tommy…err…Tom: Why not write a story, or better yet a book, on that experience and how it changed both of you because I can hear a change in your voice too."

"I guess I could Uncle Shaggy; the idea is great but I wouldn't know where to begin."

"I'd begin at the beginning with a blank piece of paper…and a call to Daphne. I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping and giving you some pointers."

-------Xxxxxx

December 21, Florida

The pontoon plane sat down in clear weather with dual sprays and slowly floated toward the dock, stopping in perfect position to disembark. Long John exited first, turning to accept the small bundle from Mari, who followed. Tommy was next to exit the plane, extending his hand to assist Hanna onto the deck.

"Welcome to 'Pelican House'; I'll take your bags" they turned to see a rather tall, dark tanned man of undetermined age approaching. "My name is Hector, Mr. McDuff's man servant, also known as a butler. We held lunch for you. This way please."

Hanna held Tommy's hand, following Hector down the dock; she turned back to see the plane taxing into position for take off. She smiled at Tommy and continued toward the McDuff estate.

A large Christmas tree had been set up in the corner of the living room; blinking lights reflected off the many ornaments, presents were stacked around the tree. As large as the tree was, it was dwarfed by the room in which they found themselves. Overstuffed chairs and couches were gathered into a semi circle that invited anyone to sit comfortably while conversing. Tommy and Hanna glanced over the room, and then at each other, both had noticed that no TV graced the room.

"I'll take your bags to your rooms. Mr. and Mrs. McDuff, the baby and Miss Love will be in the two guest rooms upstairs, Mr. Tommy will be downstairs." Hector informed them.

"I'm Gretchen, housekeeper. Mr. McDuff is resting at the moment and will join you later. We didn't know when you would be arriving so I held lunch for you." Gretchen, middle aged, slightly graying hair led them into the dinning room.

An hour later, lunch cleared, an old man rolled an equally old wheelchair into the room.

"Dad! Good to see you again" Long John welcomed his father.

"Hello son, Mari; I'm sorry I was napping when you arrived. Ahh, this must be my newest granddaughter…Samantha isn't it…she's going to be a beauty and break lots of boy's hearts. She has her mothers' beautiful eyes." He turned his attention to Hanna "and this has to be Anna. I'm so glad to meet you."

"It's Hanna sir, with a 'H'" Hanna corrected the old man gently.

"Oh, sorry, that was stupid of me. I just thought…"

"Thought what, sir" Hanna wondered.

"Please forgive him Miss" Gretchen interrupted; her eyes darting nervously about the room. "He must have thought you were someone else."

Hanna quickly decided to drop the subject for the time being…but she got the feeling that all was not as it seemed and a talk with Gretchen would be in order later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Stories

"Hanna, since we will be family, please drop the sir and call me grandfather or gramps. And where is that grandson of mine?" Asked Mr. McDuff.

"Here Gramps, I was just taking a look around outside" Tommy closed the front door, giving the old man a hug. "Not much has changed" he moved to Hanna's side placing his arm around her waist.

"I hope 'Granddad' is okay" Hanna inquired "I didn't know what to get you for a Christmas gift until a friend suggested something personal. Another friend helped me put it together and had it bound. Would it be okay if I gave it to you now?"

"I think I can live with granddad; and I'd like to see this gift."

Hanna went upstairs to retrieve the bound book Shaggy had suggested and Daphne had helped put together.

Later, after dinner had been served, devoured and cleared, Mr. McDuff had excused himself and with the assistance of Hector had retired to his room with the bound volume Hanna had given him earlier. Hector had said he wanted to catch up on some reading of his own before locking up for the night.

"Breakfast will be served at eight o'clock. We don't rise too early around here. If there is nothing else you need, I think I will retire also" Gretchen announced.

"Great, I can actually sleep in" Tommy threw his arms wide.

"Gretchen" Hanna began; it was time for that talk! "I'm curious why Granddad called me 'Anna', can you tell us why?" Gretchen glanced nervously at Long John and Mari for help in what to say.

"Might as well tell her Gretchen, she has a way of finding out things" Long John informed her. Gretchen sat down; twisting her hands together then began to tell the story.

"Anna was born fifteen years ago to George's brother, Roger and his wife Nancy. They were both killed in an automobile accident when Anna was two. She was taken in by different relatives. Two years ago we lost all contact with her and haven't heard anything about her or from her. Mr. McDuff was devastated and hired several private detectives during the past two years but with no results. His health has been fading since the disappearance."

"So he dropped the 'H' in my name thinking I could be this lost granddaughter?" Hanna asked.

"Yes, his mind is as sharp as ever but there are times especially concerning Anna… I think he wants to find her so bad, he clutches at any straw.

If you don't mind my saying so miss; I can see a difference in Mr. McDuff even in the one day you have been her. I think someone may have dropped an 'H' in your name also, It's HAN-na not Han-NAH, correct?"

"Thank you Gretchen, that is correct. I've been meaning to ask my parents about that, just haven't gotten around to it yet…Mari…what can I do to help with Sam?"

Morning December 22nd

Breakfast was laid out buffet style when a freshly showered and dressed Hanna came downstairs. Mr. McDuff sat in his wheelchair pulled up to the table, the remains of his breakfast before him.

"Good morning Hanna, you're looking chipper and as pretty as you did yesterday" Mr. McDuff smiled at Hanna as Gretchen removed his plate. "Would you like juice or milk miss?" "Could I have both?" Hanna asked as she placed her plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and a bran muffin beside Mr. McDuff. "And a refill on my coffee if you please" he added to the order.

"Of course, I'll bring it right out" a smiling Gretchen retreated.

"Granddad, if you were sixty five years younger, I'd think you were making a pass at me!"

"_If_ I were sixty five years younger…you'd be right, I would be!" his eyes were bright and joined the laughter. "I really like that book you gave me. I haven't finished it but I will. Tell me, did that really happen to you and Tommy?"

"There is some fiction; but the story and personal facts are real" she answered.

"Satisfy an old man's curiosity, I've never heard how you two met?"

"We were at a skating/birthday party for a friend…I couldn't skate too well, Tommy taught me how to skate, the rest is history as they say. I still can't skate all that well but I get fewer black and blue marks."

"And you fell in love from there." he stated.

"How can you tell?"

"Hanna, I may be old but my eyes and ears still work reasonably well. The way you two look at each other, how you light up when you hear the other. That tells me that this is no passing flirtation…what do you two have planned for the day?"

"First, to thank you for inviting me. I'll have to ask Mari; I'm a working girl this trip, I'm here as babysitter/helper for Mari with Sam. And you Granddad, what's your story?"

The laughter died as he looked away. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…I didn't mean" Hanna reached to hold the old man's hand. "Forgive me…I suffer from foot in mouth disease."

"No honey, don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong. You just took me by surprise. I didn't think a young person would be interested.

There is an old saying that if a woman doesn't love you, a castle won't be big enough but if she does love you she'll live on your shirt tail." The laughter may not have been back but he did smile as he thought back through the years.

"Coleen wasn't much older than you are now when we eloped. We lied about our ages and talked a Justice of the Peace into marry us. You could do that back then; there weren't all the rules and laws. Maybe George wouldn't like me telling you this so let's keep this part between us. That first night, we were so nervous, neither of us knowing what to do or what we were supposed to do next! Maybe that's the best way; finding out together, enjoying the excitement of new discoveries about the other person and about yourself.

Anyway, she had to live on my shirt tail for a while but we made it through the good and bad times together. We were able to save a little then I inherited this place, "Pelican House." At one time in the late 1700's, Pelican House covered 100 acres of cotton, Indigo, corn, and sugar cane.

Slaves were brought in as labor. They would be brought up the same path you used yesterday or bought from other plantations. They had it better here than some of the other plantations I've heard about. They could raise their own garden, even marry. The Massa, Josiah McDuff, felt he could get more work out of a healthy slave than a sickly one so they were well fed, and he had a doctor in at least once a month.

There was a very beautiful slave girl who was brought in; there may be an old picture of her in later life around here someplace. The irony is that she came here a slave, worked in the main house where we're sitting now. She married the Massa and ended up owning slaves and the plantation in her own right! You can still see the slave quarters about a quarter mile on. You might want to have Tommy show you while you are here, if you're interested.

Back to my part of the plantation. Coleen and I lived here in the main house until the accident that took Roger and Nancy. Coleen never seemed to recover, just gave up. She passed away soon after that. I set aside these ten acres, so I wouldn't be bothered by neighbors being too close and sold the rest.

And that's the story and here is the rest of the brood" he finished as Long John, Mari, and Tommy came into the room, selecting plates and dishing up breakfast.

"Mari, I'd like Hanna to see this little rock farm while she's here, think we could take care of the little one while she and Tommy go exploring?"

"If she wouldn't mind helping with breakfast, I don't see why not but I think there will be more kissing than exploring!"

"Mother!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Mari!" Hanna joined in the protest, and then started to giggle, "you just might be right at that!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Exploring

"It's good to have young people in 'Pelican House' again" Mr. McDuff watched Tommy and Hanna leave by the front door. "If you're finished with breakfast, I have a little business I'd like your opinion on" he addressed both Long John and Mari.

Outside, Tommy broke the kiss "I think mom may have been right" he whispered, kissing the tip of her nose.  
"As nice as it is, I do want to do some exploring and take some pictures. Granddad said there were slave quarters about a quarter mile away" Hanna reminded him.

"And how are you going to take pictures with no camera?" Tommy wondered.

"This" she held up her new CU 515 cell phone, "has a camera option…see, I just took your picture with your mouth open! Just wait till I show the girls at school, especially that green eyed blond!"  
"You wouldn't dare…would you?"  
"Well…I might change my mind…_if_ you work as a tour guide first!"

"Okay! You win! We'll take a tour of the home grounds first; then the slave compound, circle around to the beach and then end up back here at the house. That will take a couple of hours." He leaned in quickly to kiss the tip of her nose again.

"That's twice you've missed the target. Not nice for a tour guide to get too friendly with one of the group. Exploration first and then I might let you have another chance to hit the target and convince me to delete that picture!"

Taking her hand; Tommy led her slowly around the house, carrying on an inspired oratory in his best tour guide voice that made Hanna laugh so hard she had to hold her sides. He pointed out the old vegetable area; now overgrown with weeds, the flower beds still had flowers and plants but were in need of a good clean up.

Tommy pointed at a narrow path that led away from the house, "This is all that is left of what would have been a graveled road; you can still see some of the gravel. I remember visiting here when Long John brought mom to meet Gramps, and a few other times."

In between fits of laughter, Hanna had been taking pictures with her cell phone; now she switched to the video option, making a sweep from the path they had just exited, 360 degrees circle, ending at the path.

A storm in the past had destroyed the roofs of all the pale concrete buildings except for one nearest the path. The other buildings were empty and were given a cursory glance.

The one with a roof wasn't empty; in a far corner stood a wooden pole that reached the roof line, candles and statues were situated around the pole. Hanna made a video showing the pole, candles and statues. She slumped; as if her knees weren't going to hold her up, grabbing Tommy's arm she cried "suddenly I don't feel so good. I think we better get out of here!"

Tommy half carried, half dragged her out of the building; leading them in a wide circle away from the buildings and pathway. He was quiet during their walk until they came out of the overgrowth onto the beach, "How are you feeling now?" his voice carried concern and more than a little fear. He pulled her into his arms.

"Much better, thanks, I just want to sit down a while." Hanna pulled her cell out of her jean shorts and punched in a number. "What are you doing now?" Tommy asked.

"Calling Velma, I want her to see these pictures and clip…Velma?" she asked when the phone was answered.

"Hanna? What's wrong…you sound strange."

"I feel strange…Velma, fire up your computer; I have some pictures and a clip I want you to see."

"What's that noise…the beach?" Velma asked as she turned on her computer.

"Doesn't it sound nice?"

"OH yeah…I'd look like a beached whale!"

"You would look beautiful as always!"

"Thanks, I needed that…fire away, I'm ready to receive."

Velma watched as the pictures were received, making comments on how beautiful everything was. "This is the old slave area and what we just saw in one of the buildings" Hanna informed Velma as she sent the video. Velma sat up straight, studying the video.

"Hanna, how far away are you from where you shot the last video?"  
"Roughly a quarter mile, why, what's wrong? You're scaring me."

"Good, you should be scared. I'd like it better if you were further than a quarter mile but there is no choice…did you feel ill when you shot this?"

"Not at first but then I started feeling like I was going to faint…Tom got us out of there and led us to the coast where we are now."

"Good for him! Listen closely; you two are not to go back there for any reason."

"Velma, tell me! What is it?"

Velma took several moments before she answered. "Because you are a virgin! Did Tommy feel the same way?"

"I think so, just not as strongly."

"Or his love for you to get you to safety over rode everything…what you stumbled onto is a Vodoun humfort or temple!"

"Is that like in Voodoo…like in the old movies?"

"Vodoun is centuries older. The Voodoo of the movies was just Hollywood trying to make money. I want both of you to promise not to go back there! Vodoun has two paths; one is rather peaceful the other is more dark and sinister, I can't tell which you stumbled onto but your reaction tells me there is a powerful protection spell on that site and you being a virgin only intensified it."

"I have babysitting duties this afternoon. How about I call back after I check in with my parents this evening…any news on that other thing we talked about yesterday?"

"Call me anytime…On the Vodoun matter; I want you to delete everything concerning the slave quarters off your phone. I don't want anyone else getting a peek at your phone. If anyone asks just tell them you were running out of time and didn't stay very long.

On the other matter from last night…I have good news…we have a name, you were right, now it's just a matter of following the trail. We've hired some people to help and hopefully I'll have some more news when you call."

Hanna punched the buttons to select the desired pictures and video of the slave compound, deleting each in turn. She returned the phone to her pocket, leaning back on the beach. "Now, about that picture of you…how are you going to convince me to delete it? And you have to convince me to let you have a second chance to hit the target!"

He began by butterfly kissing her forehead, closing her eyes with kisses to her eyelids, cheeks and neck while chanting "de-lete…de-lete…" He did hit the target but it would be some time before Hanna relented and deleted the picture…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Midnight Surprise

Afternoon—night, December 22nd

The afternoon had been spent pleasantly in babysitting and playing with baby Sam.

"You have to learn how to hold a baby correctly" Hanna chided Tommy, placing Sam in his arms, guiding his hands to the correct positions. "Then there is feeding, burping, and the art of changing a diaper. I've talked to your mom and tomorrow you get to learn the finer points of giving her a bath." Hanna giggled at his response to that last announcement.

"And those diapers can get mighty messy and the colic and…" Mr. McDuff added, smiling.

"Granddad, I only wanted to tell him what to expect…not drive him off" Hanna teased.

"And I think that's enough for one lesson" Mari said laughing "you two go on…Hanna, don't forget, you have the night shift tonight."

"I know; that's why I'm taking a nap. Tommy, you will just have to do without me."  
"I think I can survive; probably get some of your 'practical experience' from mom."

The 'nap' was a pre-arranged signal that Hanna would be calling her parents then Velma for an update on the video. Tommy had tried to convince her to come to his room either before or after the 2 am changing and feeding to tell him about the calls. Hanna had informed him bluntly that she'd tell him after breakfast and not before and that he was not to go back to the slave quarters alone under any circumstances.

They had taken time for a walk along the shore before she made the calls. They had taken off their shoes; holding hands and talking as they walked in the surf, the water tickling their feet as it rushed onto the shore, rising to mid shin before retreating. They had walked up the beach a ways before returning to the house.

Tommy had stopped, standing in the water, he had taken her in his arms, kissing her lips hard, holding her close as the waves had hit their legs and then washing the sand from under their feet on its return.

"Whew! What was that all about" she whispered after finally breaking the kiss.

"I was so worried about you this morning—I didn't know what to do!"

"You did just what you had to do" she whispered softly, her lips brushing his. "You got us out of there! You never fail to amaze me. You get kidnapped, yet keep your head to send that message where you were; and this morning you get us out when, if I had been alone, I'd probably still be there! Thank you!" Her kiss was no brush.

-------Xxxxxx

That had all happened earlier in the afternoon. Hanna had gone up to her room with the intension of making her calls and then taking a nap on top of the bed before dinner.  
Things don't always work out the way we plan and this was to be a prime example.

Hanna had made her calls; first to her parents assuring them that everything was going fine and that she was indeed enjoying the trip away from home and yes, Tommy was being a perfect gentleman.

The call to Velma took longer; that was indeed a Vodoun alter and was to be avoided by both, especially Hanna. The good news was the information had had positive results and Velma promised a delivery date for the package by the following evening's call. Hanna assured Velma that yes; all files relating to the compound had been deleted from her phone. After the calls she still felt a little like 'a Pekingese that was weak in the knees' to quote an old Popeye cartoon.

Later in the night, she woke to discover she had slept through dinner and that no one had bothered to wake her. A glance at her watch showed it was nearing midnight. She used the alarm mode to set a 1:30 wake up. Another hour and half wouldn't hurt.

Too bad she never got that extra sleep!

She lay still on the duvet, thinking of Tommy's compelling kiss and the forceful kiss she had said 'thank you' with. She had seen enough of Angelina's high school friends who got pregnant and had to drop out of school to know she didn't want that for her and Tom. His kisses and her weakening resolve was making it difficult to keep that promise she had made to herself.

The house may have been old but the sound of the rear door opening and closing was unmistakable! Someone had just left the house trying unsuccessfully to keep it a secret.

Without turning on a light she rose and went to the window; glancing out in the brightness of the full moon she saw a lone figure crossing the lawn with a flashlight. She watched the figure enter the pathway and followed the light until it too was swallowed by the darkness.

She hurriedly slipped on her sneakers and headed downstairs; keeping close to the wall to avoid any squeaking stairs, she rushed into Tommy's room, shaking his shoulder none too gently. Tommy came awake recognizing who was shaking his shoulder; smiling, he lifted the covers. Hanna pushed the covers back down "Don't tempt me sweetheart" she whispered, smiling, "If I accepted that offer, how do you propose to explain me coming out of your room in the morning and since I'm a virgin, which was proven this morning if there was any doubt, how are you going to explain that little problem?...yeah…I thought so…you didn't think!

Listen, our time will come, and it will be beautiful, exciting and wonderful! Right now there is someone from the house headed up toward the slave compound---I aim to find out who and what is so important up there…do you have a flashlight?"

"In my backpack."

"Good, get dressed and meet me at the rear door.

Sweetheart, be careful where and when you offer me a temptation…I might accept, and then what would you do?" she smiled and slipped out of the room.

With thoughts of what exactly he would do if she accepted dancing in his head, Tommy dressed quickly and started out of the room when he remembered the flashlight and had to turn back, rummaging through the backpack to find it.

Hanna was standing by the rear door when he approached "I know one thing I won't do if you accepted" he whispered.

"What sweetheart?"

"Go for a midnight stroll to a Zombie convention on a night with a full moon."

She smiled but gave no reply. She eased the door open and they slipped out into the light of the full moon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Vodoun

Hanna wondered why anyone would need a flashlight with the full moon overhead. They hadn't gotten too far along the path before she got the answer. The sound of drums came from the right, somewhere in the distance. They left the path, following the sounds of the drums to a gently sloping mound. The drum sounds came from behind the mound; they lay on their stomachs, crawling to the top.

The scene below could have been taken from a 'B' Zombie movie from the 1950's! A bon fire had been lit in the center of the clearing; the flames reaching up into the night sky. Three people, dressed in long robes swayed to the rhythmic sound of the drums; their backs to the couple watching from the top of the mound. Six men, dressed only in breechcloths and four women danced in the firelight.

Any similarity between a movie scene and what was happening below evaporated at the sight of two girls who had stripped, or had been stripped to the waist, danced around the fire. Hanna and Tommy hadn't seen the girls before since they had been on the back side of the fire. Their breasts glistened in the light of the fire; the rhythmic beat of the drums increased, the women and girls discarded the last of their vestments, dancing nude in the firelight. They were soon joined by the men discarding their breechcloths.

Hanna watched enthralled as the nude dancers rhythmic movements increased as they danced around the fire; but it was the drums that were calling her, their erotic message to join the dancers whispering in her ears. The call was so strong, so enticing and as sensuous as the dancer's movements below her. The call demanded she strip and join them.

She fought the message, yet knowing she was losing the battle. If she lost, yielding to the scene being played out below her, even Tommy's love for her or her love for him wouldn't be enough to save her this time! The call of the drums changed, from joining the dancers to…she looked over at Tommy to see a wonton lust in his eyes she had never seen before! He had heard the call of the drums too…suddenly she wanted to be taken, here, now, in the light of the full moon, with the drums below. She reached out to him…wanting him to ravish her...

"I think you've seen and heard enough, don't you" she felt a hand tighten around her wrist like a vise; she tried to jerk away but the vise only tightened. She looked up into the face…of Hector!

The vise loosened for only a second as Hector reached over to slap Tommy across the cheek "Snap out of it Mr. Tommy! I can't do this alone! We have to get both of you away from here, away from the drums!" And then the vise was back, dragging her. Then Tommy had her around the waist, helping Hector take her away from the arousing call of the drums.

With each step away from the sound of the drums she regained her strength of will. The beating of the drums faded and finally vanished completely.

"What happened to us…what did we just see?" Tommy's voice shook with fear.

"I think we are far enough away to rest; let you clear your head. Miss Hanna, are you feeling better now?" Hector asked.

"Yes, other than a whopper of a headache…what happened to me…I was about to…?

"What you were watching was a Vodoun initiation rite. What you felt was the drums escalating the natural urges. I assume from your reactions that you are both virgins. The drums are particularly strong on a virgin, especially a female virgin.

Now you will answer my question: What are you two doing here? And don't give me that Christmas vacation routine. I did my best to get Mr. McDuff not to invite guests but he's one strong willed old man. I mean what were you doing on top of that mound?"

"I heard someone leave the house, I wanted to know who it was" Hanna partially explained.

"You know who it was!" Hector pointed out.

"Who are you anyway and what is going on?" Tommy was still shaking off the last of the after effects of the drums.

"I still have work to do tonight; I've wasted enough time on you two. That's all you get tonight."

Hanna started to say something but her watch alarm went off, announcing the time of 1:30 AM!

"Tommy, I'm going to need your help with baby Sam. Start heating a pan of water to warm her bottle. I'll change her and meet you in the kitchen. Hector or whatever your name is did this have anything to do with the disappearance of Mr. McDuff's granddaughter?"

"Before my time…I really don't know."

Hector observed the couple running toward the house. he shook his head, smiled and faded into the overgrowth.

------------Xxxxxx

Morning December 23rd

Sam had been changed and fed. "Now you get to burp her" Hanna placed a burp cloth on his shoulder, showing him how to rub her back to get the burp to come out. "Why me?" Tommy groaned as Hanna placed the baby on his shoulder. "Gotta learn sometime besides I want or need to talk. Tommy, what we experienced tonight isn't what I want between us…that wasn't love, that was…monstrous."

"I know and I agree. You asked earlier what I'd do if you accepted my little temptation. One day I'd like to tell you and it won't be anything like what almost happened tonight."

"One day I'd like to hear what you'd do but do you understand why I can't accept your temptations right now even though I'd like too?"

"It may surprise you but yes I do…there's one burp…how long do we do this?"

"A little longer just to be sure, you're doing a good job."

"Thanks…I think."

"Let me have her, you get to bed. I'll put her down and see you at breakfast…Tommy, thanks for being there, you saved me again. You know I love you dearly, I just want you to know that."

"Hector saved both of us…you're still dumb as a conch" he laughed softly, "but I love you anyway."

"Just you remember, dumb or not, I'm your conch."

"You will always be my conch."

After several good night kisses, an exhausted Hanna had put baby Sam to bed; gone to her room, fallen into bed, pulling the duvet over her. She didn't sleep well the rest of the night.

----------Xxxxxx

Author's note: Vodoun and Voodoo are real religions. Vodoun is much older than Voodoo by several thousand years. The idea of zombies and dancing in the dark by firelight were originated and popularized in the Hollywood of the 1950's. The scene depicted in this chapter was a figment of the author's twisted imagination and any similarity between it and any actual Vodoun rite is purely coincidental.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Hector

Morning December 23rd continued

Hanna was still feeling the effects of not enough sound sleep when she entered the dinning room later that morning. She had taken a long shower, dressed in fresh clothes and had expected to find Gretchen serving breakfast. What she found was Long John and Mari sharing the breakfast duties and Tommy holding baby Sam.

Tommy rose when he saw her, holding the chair for her as she took the baby, sharing a good morning kiss. "Where are Gretchen, Granddad and Hector" she asked as she cooed at Sam who cooed back.

"Gretchen packed sometime during the night and disappeared. Hector and dad are entrenched in dad's study" Long John explained "hope you like your eggs scrambled."

"Scrambled is good" she glanced at the half filled coffee cup in front of Tommy. "I didn't know you drank coffee."

"I thought something new was in order; same old stuff gets boring, you should try some." Tommy winked.

"Long John, would you mind, maybe a change would be good?"

"Change can be good, Miss Love" Hector smiled, entering the room, followed by Mr. McDuff's wheelchair.

"Mr. McDuff and I have been talking; actually he talked, I listened. He feels all of you deserve an explanation. My organization usually works behind the scenes but perhaps in this case an exemption can be arranged. The investigation is ongoing so I can't tell you everything but maybe I can tell you enough to satisfy a young girl's curiosity.

Six months ago Mr. McDuff expressed a concern that his property was being used as a Voodoo ritual site. My organization was contacted and I was assigned to investigate; Mr. McDuff was kind enough to hire me as butler to account for my appearance.

I assume you have seen the 'Star Wars' movies? Gretchen was Darth Vader; going over to the dark side of Vodoun, that in itself is no crime as far as we are concerned but doing it on private property without the owners consent is. I recognized Gretchen as a mambo, or high priestess, that we had been interested in for some time, seems she has had her fingers in her followers financial cookie jar. That part of the investigation is still in progress so I can't go further than that.

Gretchen and her followers have been removed along with her alter; we left the building clear of any paraphernalia. What will happen to her and her followers is up to the organization but she will not be bothering any of you again.

Now, as far as Miss Love's question on the disappearance of your granddaughter, Mr. McDuff. That is also still in progress but I can tell you that as far as we can determine at this point is that no, she didn't have anything to do with the disappearance. I would recommend hiring a private detective and trying again. I can recommend one if you wish."

"Call me after Christmas and we'll set something up" Mr. McDuff stated.

"In that case, my work is done here. I do have a family of my own I haven't seen in a while, so I'll say good bye and Merry Christmas."

Hanna breathed a big sigh of relief. Her secret was still intact!"

-------Xxxxxx

With Hector and Gretchen gone, lunch was catch as catch can. Mr. McDuff had gone into his study; making phone calls to replace one departed housekeeper/cook.

Tommy and Hanna had started out the door with a walk on the beach in mind when Long John pointed at chairs "Just wait you two, this isn't over yet…sit down." The tone said no arguments. "What did you two have to do with this?"

"Actually we had nothing to do with Gretchen leaving" Hanna hedged "Long John, did you or Roger have a speech impediment when you were young?"

The change of topic was unexpected and it took several silent moments before Long John said "Yes, we both did; we couldn't pronounce "R" or "T", it took nearly a year for me to correct it, Roger never did."

"I need to make a phone call and we will answer any questions" Hanna offered.

----------Xxxxxx

"Hello Velma!" an excited Hanna began her call.

"Hanna! Do I ever have good news! Your 'package' will arrive there Christmas day between 1 and 2 PM. Sorry that was the best we could do. I'm withholding one small tidbit of information but when you get your package I don't think you'll be mad."

(Squeal!) "Great! I would have liked it earlier but I'll take it! I can't wait to see their faces! (Another squeal) "Long John confirmed that he and Roger had speech impediments so my 'applied guesstimation' was right after all!"

"You were right…now let's hear your latest news."

"It was Vodoun for sure, Gretchen was into it big time, she was a mambo or high priestess, but she is no longer at 'Pelican House'. Granddad is phoning around now for a replacement."

"Sounds like 'A Christmas Carol' in a way" Velma laughed.

"How so?" Hanna wondered.

Velma explained, "Well, no Scrooge but Gretchen sounds like the ghost of Christmas past, your package, when it gets there, will serve as the ghost of Christmas Present…"

"And I'll be the ghost of Christmas yet to come! How in the world will I ever repay you, Shaggy, Fred and Daphne for all the work you've done just on my wild guesses?"

"Invite us to your wedding of course!"

"Done! Velma, would you consider being my Maid of Honor?"

"Done! it will be a pleasure…if I'm not pregnant again!" (Squeals from both)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: The Gift

24th December

Hanna had had to renege on answering questions but had promised to do so on Christmas day. She was so excited, everyone including Tommy wondered why, but Hanna declined to give any explanations.

Granddad had informed everyone that he had secured a cook at least for dinner and Christmas Day on a trial basis.

"I've got to get out of here, or bust a gut" Hanna whispered, taking Tommy's hand and heading for the beach. Once on the beach she began to run, Tommy trying to figure out what had gotten into her and trying to keep up. Hanna ran until her sides hurt forcing her to stop. "What is with all the running all of a sudden?" Tommy gasped for air.

"Nervous tension" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. "We've been here several days and I haven't seen another soul on the beach."

"You won't either, see that palm tree?" Tommy pointed to a nearby palm.

"Yeah, so?"

"That marks the property line. From that palm to another palm equal distant on the other side of the house is private property. The property extends to the surf."

"You aren't kidding? This is a private beach?" Hanna couldn't imagine a beach that wasn't public.

"So private that you can't see this spot from the house. There are warning signs posted on the other side of each palm tree. This is about as private as you can get without closed doors."

"In that case, tell me what you would do if I tempted you?" she slowly undid the top two buttons on her blouse.

----------Xxxxxx

The new cook, Kaleigh, had out done herself for dinner in trying to impress and win the job full time; from walnut-apple stuffed Rock Cornish game hens, (one per person), to baked potatoes to a vegetable medley to a seven layered dessert that melted in your mouth.

"Kaleigh, with this spread, what do you have in store for Christmas dinner?" Mr. McDuff wondered.

"Sir, that be a surprise and I'll not be tellin' and what do the turtle doves think?" she pointed at Tommy and Hanna sitting side by side.

"Fantastic comes to mind" Tommy replied.

"Excellent Kaleigh; Tommy never has called my cooking fantastic." Hanna added.

"You've never cooked anything like this before either" Tommy retorted. "Maybe Kaleigh could give you her recipes."

"I'd be happy to give some tips Miss, but I don't have recipe one. It's all up here" she pointed at her temple.

The evening had been spent relaxing; one by one or in the case of Long John and Mari as a couple called it a day and retired to their rooms.

Tommy had lingered over their good night kiss, "Merry Christmas my love, may Santa grant all your wishes".

"He already has. Now go, I need my beauty sleep" Hanna had slipped into her room, changed into her nightgown before she saw the box sitting on her pillow; Wrapped in Christmas green paper with angels blowing trumpets, tied with red ribbon and a red bow set on one corner. A small card was taped to the center of the box.

She picked up the box, carefully removed the taped card, opened it and read:

Roses and Rubies are red  
Snow and diamonds are white  
Open the box and see a sight  
Gosh, I wish we were wed!

"Oh, Tommy what have you done now" she smiled to herself as she removed the bow and ribbon. Carefully removing the paper; she opened the box and gasped as she viewed the Ruby and diamond infinity pendant of white gold. Two hearts lay on their side touching, forming the sign of infinity. A line of alternating round diamonds and warm red rubies ran from lower left to upper right. The pendant hung from a white gold snake chain.

A small paper lay folded in one corner. Hanna wiped the tears from her cheeks, reading:

"Please wear this tomorrow morning!  
I'll love you till you find the end of the pendant  
Good night Conch, Sleep tight.  
By the way…I have the matching ring  
but you don't get to see it until your 16th birthday!"

"As if they don't already know! I know just the outfit I will wear it with!"

She lay in bed with the bedside light on, admiring the pendant, touching each gem with a fingertip. "Three years, six months, six days until graduation!"

She fell asleep and slept soundly, waking sometime in the night to admire the pendant once more, turned off the light and slept.

-------Xxxxxx

Christmas morn, December 25th

Webster's dictionary defines "bounded" as "to move by leaping". That is a fair description of how Hanna came downstairs that morning. After showering and dressing in a skirt and blouse that showed off each facet of the pendant she bounded down the stairs, running to Tommy, (lucky he wasn't holding baby Sam this morning), she jumped into his arms, kissing his lips; he had no choice but to catch her, swinging her around "I take it that you found my gift."

"It's beautiful!"

"What brought this on" Long John said smiling.  
"This" Hanna showed everyone the pendant.

"Tommy! I thought we agreed 'no diamonds until you both were sixteen'!" Long John bellowed.

"Dad, I love this girl. Diamonds are a sign of love. Besides, I looked at that stone you have that written on. It only says we can't be engaged until we turn sixteen! I found nothing that says I can't give her diamonds before we are engaged!"

Mr. McDuff had been laughing during the commotion; now his laughter filled the house.  
"I think he has you there son, I'd hate to meet him in a board meeting!"

Long John spit and sputtered, trying to think of a come back then the corners of his lips lifted in a smile which he tried to suppress without success. "Okay, I know when I'm beat, let's see that pendant again Hanna."

Kaleigh looked at the pendant remarking "If my man, rest his soul, had given me such a pretty, I might have ran down the stairs and back up again!" This brought a rich blush to Hanna's cheeks.

"Shall I serve breakfast while you open your presents?" Kaleigh asked.

"I'll open the first present" Mr. McDuff stated. "I had the privilege of sampling some of Kaleigh's breakfast earlier this morning; based on that and the wonderful dinner last night, Kaleigh me girl, consider yourself hired full time with a raise, and an extended member of this peculiar family!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The Last Gift

Christmas Day, 25th December

Hanna had sat back, holding and playing with the baby, watching everyone open their presents. Mari came over, sitting beside her "Sorry you didn't have that many presents to open."

"Don't worry about it Mari…I got more than I ever expected. I'm so happy to be here and be a part of this…and watching Tommy act like a kid…and I still have one more…"

"That pendant doesn't look like a kids present!"

The sound of a car interrupted their talk, pulling up outside. "What time is it Mari?"

"Its one thirty already" she answered.

"Would you mind taking Sam, I'll go see who it is?"

"Of course, go ahead."

Hanna went outside, returning shortly afterward, walking up and kneeling in front of 's wheelchair. "Granddad, I hope you can forgive me."

"Forgive what Hanna?"

"I have one more present for you…I took it on myself to do this."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Let me show you" Hanna stood and walked outside, returning, leading a young blond girl.

"Granddad, meet your granddaughter, Anna, that disappeared two years ago!"

"Anna? Is it really you?" he cried.

"Yes, Grandfather. I'm your Anna" she cried as she bent to hug the old man.

"Hanna, how, when? Oh, I don't care! Welcome home Anna!! Kaleigh! Set another place for dinner! Anna has come home!"

"Already done Mr. McDuff." Kaleigh's voice came from the kitchen.

"That…That's…" Tommy stuttered.

"Yes Tommy, she is the green eyed blond you've been paying way too much attention to at school!" Hanna laughed.

"Did you know?" he stammered.

"Not until a few minutes ago. Anna or can we call you by your real name now?"

"Everyone knows me by Anna, let's leave it that way."

"Let's all get seats and Long John, I owe you an apology. I just couldn't answer any questions without spoiling the surprise."

"You're forgiven this time, next time I may not be so easy going. But how, we've been looking for two years and you did it in two days!"

"I cheated! Anna, will you tell us your story then I'll explain and answer Long John's questions."

"Simply put, two years ago I got fed up" Anna began "fed up of being shuttled from family to family, never having a place of my own. So I skipped! Ended up in Bermuda of all places. I got a job, started high school under a false name. Then met Tommy, but by then it was too late to say anything. When I was contacted that Grandfather had been looking for me for two years, I couldn't believe it. That's the short version."

"Okay Hanna, you're front and center. How did you do this?" Long John wasn't letting go.

"When I met Granddad, he called me Anna. He dropped the 'H' by accident. Then Gretchen told us her story of Anna, which I felt was a bit strange. I did what Velma calls 'Applied Guesstimation'. I thought Granddad may not have dropped that 'H' by accident, but by habit! I called Velma and asked if Mystery Inc would check for a baby girl, born to Roger and Nancy McDuff in this area. I asked that they look for a name that started or more likely ended in Anna. They found one. Long John confirmed that Roger and he had speech impediments as youngsters.

Granddad, one of the reasons you had no luck finding Anna was you were looking for the wrong name. Everyone copied Roger, calling his daughter Anna, but her real name was ARI-anna! Roger couldn't pronounce 'R' so Arianna became Anna.

They contacted a private detective you had hired. Another reason you had no luck was Gretchen. She may not have had anything to do with the disappearance but she sure made sure Anna stayed disappeared. She fed the detectives some bad information. With the right name and the right information it was a lot of leg work put in by a lot of people.

Anna, or Arianna, the reason Gretchen wanted you to stay away was you had seen her talking to one of her followers while you stayed here."

"Yes, I saw her talking to a strange man, but I didn't know who he was. I was no threat to her!"

"But she didn't know that. Greed, (Hector said she was into her followers bank accounts),  
and paranoia demanded that you stayed away, moving to Bermuda made it hard for us to find you but it also probably saved your life. She was playing for big bucks and she was playing for keeps.

"You say she was playing for big bucks, what was she after?" asked.

"You know!" Hanna spread her hands wide. 'Pelican House' of course! With control of 'Pelican House' she would have a foundation to work her Voodoo from without interference! But she had to do it legally, you disappearing or dying unexpectedly would raise too many embarrassing questions and she couldn't risk that."

"One more question, Anna was a blue eyed blond…" Mr. McDuff started.

"And I'm green eyed? Simple modern technology, contact lenses. I can be brown eyed if you like."

"Any other questions?" Hanna smiled. "Then that's the last gift, Merry Christmas Granddad!"

"Not quite the last gift" Mr. McDuff got out of his wheelchair, shuffled over to wrap Hanna in a big bear hug "You've made an old man very happy young lady! Thank you!"

"Granddad, your wheelchair!" Hanna's eyes grew to saucer size.

"Oh, don't worry about that old thing! That was for Gretchen's benefit!

One time you thought that if I was sixty five years younger you'd think I was making a pass at you. Well, young lady, I'm about to make another pass at you and this time I think you'll accept my offer. Come up here Tommy; stand on the other side of your bride to be, catch her if she starts to faint.

Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm an old man of eighty years, if that birth certificate of mine is to be believed. I've lived and known the love of a wonderful woman. I know I'm living on borrowed time; the good Lord can take me home any time, so I want to do this now.

Tommy, I want you, Hanna and Anna to have 'Pelican House'. I've already started the paperwork to change my will. 'Pelican House' will be put in a living trust for you when you come of age. George will be named Trustee until then."

"Gramps, you can't…I mean dad is next in line to inherit." Tommy stammered. This afternoon had become one surprise after another!

"He can and he has with my blessings son" Long John corrected Tommy "Our home is in Bermuda and we don't want to move. You are the new Massa of 'Pelican House'. Also, no one but Bermudians can own property on Bermuda, you are a born Bermudian. Therefore, your mom and I have started the paperwork to transfer our Bermudian home to you."

"Ladies and Gentlemen…I Present the new owners of 'Pelican House'! Anna would you do me the honor of letting me escort you to dinner?" offered his arm.

"I still don't believe it" Tommy was overwhelmed.

"Be quiet" Hanna giggled. "Offer me your arm and escort me to dinner" her giggles growing……"Massa!"

Hanna burst out laughing!

--------Xxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: One Day…

Christmas Day, December 25th, Christmas Dinner

Can Time stand still or at least slow down? Can one person love another person in one moment of time more than at any other moment?

For Hanna Love, the answer to both questions was 'Yes'!

It happened mid way through the delicious Christmas dinner Kaleigh had prepared. Baby Sam had become restless, cranky and downright fussy to the point Mari could not get her to be quiet. Sam had demanded Tommy to take her. Tommy had reached out his hands, taking the baby from his mother.

Sam had squealed in delight, thrown her little pudgy arms around Tommy's neck as best she could and looking back at her mother, happily jabbered in her own language the rest of the meal.

That moment in time when everything becomes slow motion happened to Hanna. Everyone continued to eat and talk but in slow motion; watching Tommy hold Sam (correctly!) and remembering the moment (Was it only yesterday?) on the beach where she had undone the two top buttons of her blouse, tempting and teasing him with a view of her lacy, almost transparent bra and the firmness of her breasts, working the third button when he had taken her in his arms.

He had crushed her to him; trapping her hands at that third button, holding her so she couldn't unbutton that third button, kissing her lips. Not with desire but with tender love.

"No Hanna, I'll not take advantage of the fact that you might still be under the influence of those drums! When I unbutton your blouse, it will be because it's the right time and place. This is neither and I might not be able to stop with viewing or touching your beautiful breasts as much as I want too."

He had kissed her again; moving his hands down, removing her own hands from that third button and re-buttoning the two undone buttons. "Why are you trembling?"

"I was afraid you were going to accept and I didn't know what to do if you did!"

That had started both to laughing so hard they had to sit down on the beach, watching the pelicans 'Pelican House' was named for, passing in formation, occasionally folding their wings and diving for their dinner.

Twenty four hours later, Tommy held a quiet Sam; if she didn't love him before, and she had, she fell in love all over again. Here was a man, no longer a boy, at least in her eyes, she could be proud of. A man she could trust, not only with her body when the time was right, but with her very deepest feelings.

One day, he would be holding his own child at this very table, surrounded by friends who would be talking and eating, just like now. She would look and they would be the only ones in the room. She would be so proud to be his wife and the mother of his child, she would fall in love all over again!

One day…

"It must be the touch. I love you conch, Merry Christmas." He whispered.

"Must be…I love you too Starfish. Merry Christmas…Massa!" She didn't giggle this time.

Time returned to normal and only Hanna was aware that something unusual had happened.

----------Author's note:

Anna (or Arianna) would return to Bermuda to finish her year of high school before transferring and returning to her home at 'Pelican House'.

Gretchen was found to be mentally insane and was placed in a mental institution. Her followers disbanded.

Hector was never seen or heard of again (or was he?)

Long John (and Mari) were named Trustee(s) for Tommy until he came of age and he was named official "Massa" of "Pelican House".

And what of Tommy (Tom) and Hanna? We will have to wait for the answer to that one. It's still being happily lived out.

Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!


End file.
